vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MEIKO V3/@comment-37245405-20190204033129/@comment-53539-20190210201649
I admit I tend to only celebrate the first release and only if I notice that no one else has given them a "happy birthday", just to see if I can prompt a reminder that its their special day. But its still nice to see the updates get love. ^_^ The fans can hate on updates often for silly things. For example the original Append for Miku got disliked because most of the vocals didn't "sound like Miku anymore" but that was the point. They were alternative voices that were designed to let "the essence of Miku sing in genres she couldn't otherwise sing in". But they were also HQ update, making up for the originals LQ status. The issue was that Miku was made at a early part of V2 and the later V2 vocals were outclassing all the early ones. I know people also didn't like Iroha's "soft" vocal for its boob tease, that there is arguments with her vocals classification, but this doesn't change that Iroha was one of the better vocals to come out of V2. You can hate on the character and how the vocal sounds, but the vocals can be better then people think or worst then they believe. Updates are usually better. My only issue is post V4 Megpoid, I have become somewhat sceptical on updates to Vocaloids. This purely has to do with me not seeing the point of 10 voicebanks whose range and tempo is basically the same, so aside from tone playing a role in what they can do the 10 voicebanks just do everything the same. The same issue hits EVEC, I literally don't see the point in all the colours for Luka V4x since at best they act as mini voicebank changes and some barely notice. I think if you wait for ages for updates, however, you do have every right to criticise what you get when you get dumped with one you don't agree on. And I admit, V4 Megpoid was basically what killed me as a Gumi fan. This is generally because the majority of producers don't seem to know how to use them effectively or just stick to 3 variants on a vocal. Its like how the point of XSY was allow a smooth transaction between vocal A and vocal B, and the "new voice" thing was merely a bonus that came as a result of XSY. Most focus on this, not the main reason for it existing. I also saw with Luka V4 English people claiming it was almost a Godscend in terms of English when it doesn't even have the range and tempo of the Japanese vocal, but the V2 English and Japanese were a match for each other. After a pretty heated argument on VO over Luak V4x, I now realise the most overhyped vocal isn't actually Miku, but rather its Luka because of all the CFM vocals her update is pretty much treated as the most bias in favour of. To me though, just as I was disappointed with Gumi's, I'd also be disappointed with Luka's. Likewise even though I'm also not a Kagamine fan, I can't help but notice it is the weakest of the 3 products but this falls into the issue of you having to split all the voicebanks between two characters instead of piling them onto 1 character. Overall I prefer the style of update as seen with Lily V3, Yukari, Iroha, Kiyoteru, VY1v4 or VY2v3, wherein you take the old, improve it and add to it... But I also like new characters and don't want to see Miku r Megpoid V5 because the "update every engine version" routine can be pointless. However, it is noted with Miku they have no choice as Miku basically contributes a majority sales to the overall Vocaloid units shipped. One can't blame a provider for shoddy update though, as this falls onto the shoulders of the devs. Sometimes they rush out products, CFM have been known to do this and it can show.